


In your nature

by retrogal



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Married Sex, Porn Without Plot, Reader can be Chizuru if that tickles your fancy, Rough Sex, listen I love Kazama so much, oni reader, this is just self indulgent filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: It's that time of the year where instincts take over, not like it's a bad thing.





	In your nature

Your husband's towering frame pins you down on the futon and you could not escape even if you wanted to. Naked, sweaty skin flushed together as his chest presses down against your breasts. The scorching heat enveloping your body always feels like home. Your nails dig into his shoulders, breaking the skin of his back before it immediately heals again, just for you to break it again. 

You cling to him as if your life depended on it, as though you will shatter and crumble if you so much dare to let go, from your mouth his name is repeated over and over like a delirious cry that drowns away the world around you both. It sings in harmony with the lewd, wet sounds of Kazama thrusting relentlessly into your raw sex. You are slick and leaking with his previous releases, you've lost count how many times he has come inside you already. The engorged head of his cock slams into the entrance of your cervix every time his hard length drills back inside you, pushing his warm, thick cum deeper into your womb, and you do not want him to stop. 

It's the season for demons to mate, and during nights like these Kazama's mind is completely lost to the instinct of his demon kin, and all he can think of is the overwhelming, maddening urge to impregnate his wife, to create more offspring with the woman he has bound himself to. And you are very much the same, taken over by the instinct that runs through your ancient blood, your walls clench around him so tight it's almost painful, always like your body is desperate to squeeze out his fertile seed dry until you've been impregnated. 

Your moans of pleasure are muffled by Kazama's mouth, his tongue slipping past your swollen lips and teeth clashing together in a fervent kiss that matches the animalistic passion of your love making. He nibbles and sucks at your lips, droplets of blood briefly gracing the bruised surface before they are already healing. But that brief taste of iron is revitalizing, like a nectar that makes you want more, more, more. 

Soon you can feel his cock throbing inside you, and you know he is about to come again. Grunting against your lips, Kazama's hips start to move faster, harder, desperate before he is spilling himself inside you again. Immediately you lock your legs around his waist, desperate to keep him buried inside to the hilt as he fills you up until you are overflowing with his cum.

He uses his forearms to keep himself up as not to crush you under his weight, but doesn't pull out of you, he wants to make sure you take him to the last drop. Your shaking hands reach out to cradle his face, sweeping away his bangs so you can look into his eyes. Still breathing heavily, neither of you say anything for a while, before you lean into a deep kiss, much sweeter and gentle this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I luv my oni husband


End file.
